Kids Undercover
by Harmonics
Summary: Charles and Erik are away in Russia so they leave the stakeout mission to Alex and Hank, who knew stakeouts could be so fun?  X-Men First Class. Fill for the Kink Meme.


This was a fill for the X-men First Class Kink Meme and a fic exchange.

Warnings: HankxAlex

Rating: Ehh just lots of kissing.

* * *

><p>Charles had made two mistakes. One, the fact that he wasn't on this stakeout himself. Honestly, the man could fucking read minds. But no, Charles and Erik had gone gallivanting off to the middle of Russia to scout out Shaw. This left Alex to sit in a car, in front of a building for the past hour with Hank. Hank, which was mistake number two that Charles had made, was even less suited for a stakeout then he was. Sean would have been the better choice. Unfortunately neither Sean nor he could drive, so Hank ended up being the default.<p>

Alex wasn't even sure what they were supposed to be doing anymore. Charles had asked them to survey the small club, a place that may have activity with Shaw's men. They were under strict orders not to do anything though. They were here for observation only, if something was suspicious looking, write it down and bring it back. It was one hell of a job. One hell of a job that he didn't want to do. Why couldn't Raven and Darwin been sent out?

"You may as well get over it, Charles sent us out, and so we're the ones here." Hank muttered tersely to the other man.

"What are you a mind reader now too bozo?" Alex asked sending him a devilish grin.

Hank frowned, "No. It's basic body language. You're twitching a lot, you keep biting your bottom lip, and you're running your hand through your hair every two seconds."

Alex's heart jumped slightly at the knowledge that Hank had been watching him closely enough to know exactly how he was fidgeting. He kept his enjoyment to himself though, and like always, he jabbed back with a half-hearted insult, "You like watching me bozo?"

Hank just sent him a glare. He couldn't stand to be in the car with the teenager any longer. An hour had been enough for him. At first the prospect of being in a tightly enclosed space with the other mutant had caused a somewhat alarming reaction of a quickened heart rate and sweaty palms, but now Hank was ready to try and tear his head off.

The two sat in silence for a few moments more. Hank adjusting the binoculars every so often to try and get a better look, and Alex fidgeting restlessly like he had been earlier in the mission. The rest of the night would have gone on like that as well, but Hank grabbed onto Alex's knee with a surprising strength suddenly.

Alex looked down at the hand gripping his pant leg. He could feel his face flush, and thankfully the car was dark enough, he was sure Hank wouldn't be able to see it, "What are you doing Hank!" He hissed quietly.

"Look!" Hank passed him the binoculars and pointed in the direction of the front entrance.

Alex, trying to ignore the hand that still gripped his knee, ripped the binoculars away from Hank's other hand and pressed them against his face. After enough searing, he found someone that he recognized. Riptide, one of Shaw's friends, was entering the small club with a suitcase. He looked around for a moment before deeming that no one was watching and disappeared behind the heavy club doors.

"What do you think he's doing?" Alex asked as he passed the binoculars back to Hank.

"How should I know?" Hank asked, his hand retreating rather quickly from Alex's knee, much to Alex's masked displeasure.

"I don't know, aren't you the brainiest of the group?"

Hank frowned at the stereotype, "Just because I went to Harvard doesn't mean I'm the most intellectual of us all." He snorted, "Besides I can't read minds like Charles, so again how should I know?"

Alex scowled at him, but otherwise said nothing. He turned around as much as the seat of the car would allow and looked out the window. The silence was starting to get to him. He had been in solitary confinement for months, he was used to the silence, but after he had been introduced to Erik and Charles's little group, silence had become unbearable for him.

Here was a place where he belonged. A place where he could be useful, where he could learn to control his mutation and possibly make something of himself. For the first time in Alex's life, he wasn't the outsider. He was part of the team, and a great part at that. Even at night he would have trouble sleeping with how quiet it got at the facility. He would always find himself in Hank's lab, watching over his shoulder as he did some brainy experiment on something. It was the one good aspect of silence he had come to enjoy, being able to watch Hank without interruption, and he wasn't about to let that go.

Little did he know that Hank was having similar thoughts on the other side of the car. He was ashamed at how long he had let his hand rest on Alex's knee. He'd be lying to if he said he had just forgotten it was there. No, he had kept his hand there for as long as was possible, only taking it back when it looked like he had forgotten it was there in the first place.

He wasn't sure what it was about the volatile teen that he was drawn too. Maybe it was because they were such polar opposites? He was sure it wouldn't have become a problem, but over the past few weeks the two of them seemed to always be together, like Erik and Charles. If Hank was in the kitchen for something to eat, Alex would suddenly become hungry as well. If Hank was bored and decided to take a walk around the facilities, then Alex would feel the need to stretch his legs, if Hank needed to test something in his lab, Alex was there saying maybe watching would raise his I.Q. a few points.

Hank had passed it off as Alex wanting to bother him at first, but after time it became inevitable. He was sure the boy had just as much of a weird attraction to him as he did. There was no denying it, no matter how hard he had tried to preoccupy himself with Raven. Every little touch, every little look sent shivers down his spine and he was suddenly feeling like the very horny teenager he had never really been. Being alone in the car with him wasn't helping things either.

"Hank." And the way he said his name. Sometimes it was in a joking way, or he was trying to tease him, but when he said his name like that, with such urgency, it made Hank think of other situations he would like to be in with the blond haired teen.

"Hank!" Actually he was surprised he could remember the way his voice sounded when he said it like that. The human brain really was an amazing thing.

"Hank! Look at me!" And suddenly he could feel a hand wrap around the back side of his neck. It was pulling him over to the other side of the car.

Before he knew what was happening, or before he could really understand it, he was laying on top of the other boy, with a firm set of lips crashed upon his own.

Alex wasn't sure what was wrong with Hank. Riptide had come out of the club and he was staring right at them, and Hank, the idiot was staring right back. If he didn't stop quickly and do something, the other mutant was going to know something was up. Alex had tried calling his name, but the man seemed like he was in a trance. So Alex resorted to the only other thing he was really good at. He grabbed Hank, pulled him over to his side of the car, and laid one on him right there. After all, teenagers were horny, and no one would expect they were any different.

Although now that he was kissing him, he may as well make it look convincing. No use getting caught because they weren't going at it good enough. Alex took his other hand and pulled Hank by the shirt so he was lying almost flush against him. Once the other man had been pulled closer the hand went back to delve into short brown locks.

He moved his lips against the others, trying to get a reaction from him, but so far nothing. The brainiac was lying stiff as a board. Alex had tried everything already from hair pulling to licking his lips, but nothing seemed to spur the other man into moving his lips. Until Alex felt something rather stiff against his hip. With a devilish smirk, Alex jerked his hips against the other and to his delight Hank gasped, opening his mouth wide enough for Alex to slip his tongue in. From there, it was nothing short of heaven.

The first thing that Alex noticed was that Hank's lips were soft. Softer than any of the girl's he had kissed previously, not that they mattered now. The second thing that he noticed was that Hank actually knew how to kiss, and at the moment he was winning in dominating the kiss. His lips were moving against Alex's in a kind of erotic dance that Alex hadn't had the pleasure of learning the steps to yet. Alex could feel Hank's tongue exploring every inch of him, running along the top of his mouth before lowering to fight against Alex's own for dominance. Alex let him have it for now; the new discovery was too good to stop.

Hank finally moved his arms then, one occupying itself on Alex's cheek, and the other wrapping itself in his short blond hair, pulling Alex further up to deepen the kiss. They were so close already, Alex wasn't quite sure how Hank thought they were going to get closer, but at the moment it didn't matter. The way his tongue was moving in accordance to his own left little room for thoughts other then _so good dear god keep doing that. _Which is just what Hank decided to do. Until Alex felt a tingling in his lower stomach and caught himself thinking about how nice it would be to do this all the time. He pulled his head back, and Hank, gracious as ever, let him with only a little resistance.

Alex could feel his face heat up with Hank looking down at him like that, his face flushed and his lips swollen. Not to mention the look in his eyes was anything but the look you would give someone you casually made out with. It was the look people shared when they were in love, and it was making Alex slightly uncomfortable, so like every time he needed to avoid an awkward situation he did it by being an asshole.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before bozo?" Even though he already knew the answer, because there was no way that anyone could kiss like that without previous experience.

The expression that passed Hank's face almost made Alex take back what he had said and just kiss him again, but he didn't do that. He had a feeling that Riptide had gone far away from where they were, and so their mission was complete.

Hank eased himself off of Alex and buckled himself in. He gave one last side-long glance at Alex before turning the key in the ignition. Neither talked the rest of the way back to the facilities. The next time they would acknowledge each other was when Charles and Erik would arrive back from Russia to find the complex in shambles and Darwin dead.

* * *

><p>I am absolutely obsessed with this movie, so when Sarah asked me to do this for her, I jumped on the idea. Hope there aren't to many grammar mistakes!<p> 


End file.
